


Breakfast at Tiffany’s

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anime, Breakfast, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Relationships, Cats, Comedy, Crossover, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Love Stories, M/M, Meta, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash, Spirits, Superpowers, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Travel, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: One cold morning, Johan Andersen takes Yuki Judai out for breakfast at Tiffany’s.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 6





	Breakfast at Tiffany’s

Breakfast at Tiffany’s

Author’s Note: This fic and my other most recent _GX_ fic, “New Year’s Eve” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/27917407>), are both influenced by the 2011 film, _New Year’s Eve_. “Breakfast at Tiffany’s” also evokes KENN’s visit to Hawaii when he hosted _BokuTabi_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Pairing: Established Judai x Johan.

Summary:

One cold morning, Johan Andersen takes Yuki Judai out for breakfast at Tiffany’s.

* * *

“Here you go! Breakfast at Tiffany’s!” Johan handed Judai a fresh croissant in a napkin. Not from the jewelry store. From a coffee shop further north.

Ruby and Winged Kuriboh played in loops around them.

“It’s nice, but what was wrong with eating outside their flagship store?”

“New York’s a costly trip.”

“Edo has a boat and a plane. You have a dimension-crossing dragon. If _that’s_ the best excuse you can invent, there has to be a better, no, _another_ reason.”

 _He caught you._ Yubel revealed a fang.

“We were both close by.”

“Can’t get lies past me.” Judai’s eyes flickered orange and teal.

“ _Riiight_!” Johan chuckled, somewhere between sarcasm and self-derision. “Because those types of tricks don’t work on you!”

“So? What’s the real reason?”

“Weird question, but have people ever commented on how you speak? While you’ve been out hero-ing, I mean.”

“Usually when I’m saving them from rampaging Duel Monsters, that sort of thing doesn’t come up.”

“It’s different for me. Whenever I’m in the States, they’re surprised when they hear me talk. I asked Chairman Pegasus once. He told me Americans just expected a Southern accent out of my mouth. No explanation why! It’s bizarre!”

“You secretly American?”

“If I were, I couldn’t get it past you.” Johan took a bite of his breakfast, then flicked Judai’s forehead.

 _My, I thought I was the only one, nya! That person said I should sound more German, nya!_ The spirit of Judai’s dead teacher escaped the feline called Pharaoh.

Judai rolled his eyes, back to their regular brown.

Yubel, he was attached to for life.

Daitokuji-sensei, he was looking for every opportunity to ditch with a friend.


End file.
